The Half Blood Prince
by Elysia1
Summary: IN PROGRESS! Severus is unlike any other student, and people start to take notice. Severus Snape backstory with strong Half Blood Prince spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Can I borrow some of that Leechjuice?"

"No."

**Chapter One**

Severus scribbled notes eagerly in the margin of his book. He was the first to enter the Potions Classroom and had settled himself at the desk immediately in front of where the professor would stand.

_Add mint to eliminate less desirable effects and improve taste._

"I would have never thought of that, brilliant," says a bright voice behind him.

Snape turns to see Lily Evans hovering over his shoulder reading his private notes. He snaps the book shut.

"You're far too clever by half," she smiles and she moves to sit next to him.

"Gryffindors sit over there. You can't sit here," he growls, scowling as she plunks her cauldron unceremoniously on the table and starts pulling out ingredients.

"All the houses share NEWT level classes and I wanted to sit up the front nearer to Slughorn. I bet we'll be brewing some excellent potions this year. So you've already started making notes in your Advanced Potions book? I had a look at mine over the holidays; you know get a leg up, maybe beat you this year…" she laughed at her own joke and grinned at him. "You look like you've just swallowed something unpleasant. Don't worry, you'll still come out on top, I didn't get much of a chance to study with my annoying sister hanging about. What about you, got any brothers or sisters?"

Other students began to file in and looked at the unlikely pair at the front of the classroom; the Slytherins gave him questioning glances as they took their seats. He glared thunderously at them and at the Gryffindor next to him, although she seemed immune to his glare.

"No," he answered coldly.

"Hmm, really?" she murmured, "you look like the type to have older brothers. Or a middle child, I'm not sure."

"I'm positive I have no siblings and it is the sort of thing I'd know," he said sarcastically. His patience had run thin and now that most of the class had arrived and not only the Slytherins were giving him questioning glances; James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting at the back of the room positively fuming. Severus leant over towards her and hissed, "Listen Mudblood, I don't know what you're playing at but…"

He didn't get to finish his threat because it was at that moment that Professor Slughorn walked in with a flourish and the lesson began.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry it has been so long without an update. I hope you haven't abandoned me, thank you so much for all the reviews. I am starting to write longer chapters after this one and more quickly so not long to wait for Chapter Three. Please be kind and review.

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Psst, Severus, if you add in an anticlockwise stir after every couple of turns it will go clear faster…"

"If you did the anticlockwise stir after the sixth clockwise, then you would have finished like I have."

"Prat."

**Chapter Two**

"Headmaster," Severus said after making his way up past Dumbledore's stupid lolly charmed door, "you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes Severus," the Headmaster replied pushing a pile of papers into his desk. "How are you feeling this year? Enjoying your first day of NEWT classes?"

"I haven't been attacked by any werewolves recently if that's what you're asking," he growled surprised by his own gall. He had quite a sharp tongue, but he had yet to use it against a teacher.

Dumbledore frowned; he did not want to drive the boy away. The old man hesitated for a moment, considering his words very carefully, "You were very unfairly treated last year by your peers. I want to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"Then why weren't they punished, Sirius Black…"

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him, "Please Severus. The reasons were explained to you last year and I will not explain them again."

"I could have been killed!"

"And, for that I am sorry. If you remember I was just as lenient towards your retaliation. I forget that young boys are irrational and high tempered. It has been quite some time since I was a lad," he smiled over his half mooned spectacles trying to lighten the mood.

Severus twitched his head in acknowledgement, showing he had no understanding of this uncommon occurrence. Dumbledore rarely apologised so openly. True enough, he rarely had things to apologise for. This time, however, Dumbledore felt he had too, not because he believed he had wronged the boy, but because he saw too much pain in those young eyes, and in a way he saw too much of Tom Riddle too. Dumbledore was determined not to make that mistake again.

"Professor Slughorn tells me that you are excelling in Potions this year." Dumbledore tried again.

Severus eyed the headmaster questioningly, crucially examining the compliment as if it were a criticism.

"I have been studying that particular subject."

"Are you considering a career in potions?" the Headmaster asked cheerfully.

"No. I am considering other fields."

Severus answered quickly, drawing his pale fingers to his throat. The old man was unnerving him with his kindness.

"I'm sure that Professor Slughorn would love to take on an apprentice sometime in the near future and I have some contacts of Potion Masters in Europe. Just something to think about as you enter your NEWTs."

"Yes. Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." the boy said with no sound of thanks in his condescending voice. "NEWTs are a big commitment and I already have study to do this evening."

Severus began to stand. He couldn't handle the suffocating feeling any longer.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, standing himself. "Thank you for coming to visit me."

Severus refused to point out that he had been directed to come by the Headmaster himself.

"No problem. Headmaster."

Severus turned and walked to the office door, before he reached it the Headmaster called out one last time.

"Severus!"

The boys shoulders tensed and he turned.

"Yes."

"If you ever want to drop by again. My door is always open."

Snape didn't reply, instead he left the office by closing the door firmly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Going to Hogsmede this weekend?"

"I've told you not to talk to me."

**Chapter Three**

Severus had stopped watching Sirius Black and James Potter. The Gryffindors who had haunted his existence for the last five years at Hogwarts, although he refused to admit it, had scared him. Faced with the prospect of little to do and no real friends Severus studied more than usual. Already a week had gone by and Severus had spent every evening in the library, mostly the table that was furthest away from the annoying Gryffindor Lily Evans.

It was already the first Hogsmede weekend, but Severus had paid it little notice. He had no interest in walking through the town alone. Snape was eating his breakfast with some vigor in an effort to get to the library when the owl landed in front of him. It was redundant to say that he rarely got mail, because Severus never got mail. Never.

Curious, he reached out and pulled the letter from the owl's foot.

_Severus,_

_I would be delighted if you could join me and some good friends for lunch in Hogsmede today._

_Regards,_

_Professor Slughorn_

He pondered the letter for a moment before looking up to his Head of House. Slughorn was engaged in lively conversation with the other professors. Fleetingly he wondered if Dumbledore had put Slughorn up to this, but Severus had always been one of Slughorn's favourites. He had been invited to a few lunches over his years at Hogwarts and last year he very nearly attended one, before finding out that James Potter was going to be in attendance.

After breakfast Severus walked back to the dorms, curiously still holding Slughorn's invitation. The Slytherin commonroom was full of excited students, looking for lost scarves, buttoning cloaks and generally getting ready to go into town.

"Are you coming to Hogsmede Severus?" asked Narcissa Black as she straightened the lines out of her coat. Narcissa was in Severus' year and had always been kind to him. She was standing with her sister Bellatrix, who was in the year below them both, waiting by the door about the leave. Bellatrix glared at Severus, she didn't like him and he didn't like her. She had always been unnecessarily cruel and taunted him on several occasions. He was quite fond of Narcissa though so hesitated from answering.

"Are we going or what?" asked a bumbling Regulas, who had just emerged from the male dorms face flushed. He had one arm in his coat and was struggling with the other.

"Of course we are," snapped Bellatrix, moving her glare from Severus to her cousin. Bellatrix grabbed Regulas' cloaked arm and had started to steer him out the door. Bellatrix stared at her sister pleadingly.

"Alright," Narcissa sighed. "Come on Severus."

Severus followed the Blacks like a sheep all the way to Hogsmede. Narcissa and Regulas had tried to engage him in conversation several times but he refused to comply. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, how do I look?" Narcissa asked the group as they reached the village's boundary.

Severus looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked beautiful. Narcissa was undoubtedly the most beautiful witch in the school. She was slender, had flawless skin, and the softest looking hair Severus had ever seen.

"Fine," said Bellatrix barely even looking up, she and Regulas were engaged in an argument of sorts.

"Great," Regulas answered, marching forward into the village, Bellatrix in tow.

Narcissa turned to Severus.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "As always."

"Severus," she giggled, swatting him on the arm. "Lucius is going to be in the village today. He is having lunch with Slughorn and then we are meeting up. I have to look perfect."

"Lucius will be at lunch?" Severus asked, for a moment forgetting Narcissa.

She frowned. "Have you been invited too?"

Her voice had turned cold. Severus wondered why she was upset, he thought that he should be the one who was upset.

"Yes."

"Oh…well have a good lunch then."

Narcissa maintained a neutral expression and then walked away leaving Severus standing alone in the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Ha! I finished first!"

"You also forgot to add the venom; you'll have to start again."

**Chapter Four**

When Severus walked into the pub he noticed Slughorn's group immediately. The professor was in deep conversation with that annoying Muggleborn Lily Evans. Lucius Malfoy sat at the table as well, talking to Andromeda Black, another of the Black sisters. Severus slid into place on the other side of Lucius.

"Ah Severus," greeted Slughorn when he noticed him. "Excellent. Excellent, everyone's here. I'll get Rosmerta to bring out the lunch then."

On his other side sat Helena Mungo, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Next to Andromeda was a seventh year Ravenclaw boy he didn't know. Then, of course, sat Lily Evans.

"Lucius," Severus greeted after flicking his eyes around the table.

"Severus, it's been a while. It's good to see you again. Slughorn was just telling us how well you have been performing in potions."

"Along with Lily here, he is the best potions student I've had in a long time," Slughorn piped up looking over the table at him fondly, he had just returned from sorting out the lunch.

"Of course," Lucius said, smiling over at the redhead Lily. She blushed. For some reason this angered Severus.

"And, excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Top score on his OWLs last year," Slughorn boasted.

The table was staring at him, making him uneasy.

"He's good with curses from what I hear," Andromeda muttered, but hardly anyone heard her because Lucius burst into conversation. Severus fought the urge to insult her. She was another Slytherin, in Seventh Year, and had always been sort of nice. She must have heard about the curse he threw at Sirius, her cousin, last year. The Gryffindor had deserved every second of it.

"Slughorn, my father wanted me to pass on a 'hello'," Lucius said.

"Ahh yes. Malfoy Snr and I have been good friends for quite some time. I must write to him. What's he up too these days?"

"This and that," Lucius answered doggedly.

"I thought he was entertaining Lord Voldemort," Andromeda inserted angrily.

Slughorn almost spilled his drink.

"He has been over to _our_ house, harping on about pureblood mindness and such nonsense," Andromeda spat.

"Yes, my father feels he is something of a radical," Lucius answered cautiously. Andromeda was certainly out of sorts today.

Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord as some called him, had been something of a mystery. Claiming to be the last heir of Slytherin the man had been gathering support amongst a lot of people and while there hadn't been any direct confrontations that Severus was aware of, there was a decidedly tense feel among the population.

Slughorn changed the conversation quickly.

"Helena, how is your Great Aunt? I got her first position as a healer when she started out. Extraordinary witch."

"She's a bit stressed," Helena answered truthfully. "She's been working off the clock and then with my Uncle going missing…"

"Robert's missing?" Slughorn inquired flustered.

"For three weeks now. The authorities reckon he left to Europe as he has always been independent, but it's not like him not to let her know that he is okay."

"Yes, yes." Slughorn chuckled. "Robert has always been a bit flighty. He's probably fine."

Helena didn't look convinced but was quiet on the subject.

"Ted Tonks," the Ravenclaw next to Andromeda introduced himself to Severus, arm extended over the table.

Severus cautiously extended his arm. "Tonks," he repeated slowly. "Severus Snape."

"Tonks is a muggle name," Ted explained, "first wizard in the family."

"First animagus too," Andromeda interjected.

Severus raised his eyebrows. Animagus were rare.

"Yes, got his license this year, before he's graduated. Quite remarkable." Slughorn boasted. "Care for a show. Come on Teddy boy, don't be shy."

The Ravenclaw blushed for a second and then transformed. Severus had to lean over the table to see. There, sitting on the Ravenclaw's seat was a small brown squirrel.

Another 'pop' and the boy returned. Lily Evans started a gentle clapping.

"Remarkable," Slughorn barked, clapping loudly. "Remarkable."

Lunch continued as a somewhat less awkward affair. Severus was glad he had attended though, because after lunch Lucius had said that they must stay in touch and that he would owl shortly. Leaving the village after lunch Severus felt better than he had for ages.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Can I borrow some infusion of wormwood?"

"No."

**Chapter Five**

The Wizarding World was tenser of late with the ministry declaring war on Lord Voldemort and his followers. The political group the Knights of Walpurgis had declared allegiance to the Dark Lord and were in fact operating for him before his presence was made public a few years back. However, the new group of Voldemort's called themselves the Death Eaters and were claiming responsibility for a number of terrorist attacks. For people like the students of Hogwarts who were not present during the rise and fall of Grindawald this move had little to do with them and unless directly effected they managed to get on with their own lives.

Severus was quite happy to ignore the whole situation and prepare himself for end of term exams. Lucius had made good on his promise and sent Severus a letter a few weeks later.

Most of the sixth year boys recognized the Malfoy eagle owl and were looking over his shoulder trying to read the letter. Severus quickly read and committed the letter to memory.

"Yes Nott?" he inquired as he folded away the letter and tucked it neatly in his pocket. The boy leaning over his shoulder almost toppled onto him.

"Well what does it say?"

"None of your business," he sneered. His attitude had not deterred the other Slytherin boys and they continued to question him. Even drawing the interest of Narcissa Black, who had since apologized to Severus for snapping in Hogsmede, and requested him to be her tutor two nights a week.

"If you must know," he drawled sounding bored but secretly delighted by the attention, "I have been invited to the Malfoys for Christmas."

That put a quick stop to the questioning and most of the boys looked in awe or openly jealous. Whatever the boys' opinions on the dark loner of Slytherin their attitudes toward Severus Snape had already begun to change. Severus had noticed that his peers, while not openly friendly, were much nicer than in his previous years. His attack on Sirius Black at the end of last year had amused most of them greatly, especially since he had apparently gotten away with it right under Dumbledore's nose, and now his apparent friendship with Lucius meant that his status in the common room had quickly been elevated. And, for a Slytherin, status was everything.

Severus reflected for a moment, Christmas was fast approaching and he was surprised that he was already beginning to enjoy this year; something that not only surprised him but delighted him as well. Awkward as he was in his own skin; he felt that he was finally coming into his own. Especially after the fact that Severus had seriously considered not returning to Hogwarts- fifth year had been his worst year ever.

Firstly, it was the year Lucius left. Severus had always been an easy target, even his own house were not above teasing him. However, Lucius, a fifth year and prefect when Severus began at Hogwarts had put an end to that. Unfortunately, Lucius' influence didn't extend to the Gryffindor "Marauders". It was true that while his own house no longer hid his things and called him the weedy half blood, without Lucius around that had tormented him.

Secondly, it was the year that he was almost attacked by the werewolf Remus Lupin. In fifth year his animosity with the Gryffindors had reached a high that could have cost him his life.

Thirdly, it was the summer his mother had died. He had come home to find her already long dead spread eagled in the bath, open wrist dangling inches off the floor. The scene was red and Severus had done his best to put it out of his mind. He couldn't help but feel angry, angry at his father for driving her to this, angry at her for leaving him alone and angry that she had done it the muggle way. The summer without her in the haunted unbearably stuffy house, with his drunk of a father, worse since his mother had left them, was the only reason he had returned.

From nothing but darkness his life seemed to be headed to the better. And he knew he deserved it.

Later that night he replied to Lucius in a polite note that had taking him half an hour to compose. He said that he would be delighted to come to the Malfoy home for Christmas. It was only moments after he sent it that doubts began to pour into him and he wish he could summon the owl back.

Trudging down the stairs from the owlery and back to the safety of the Slytherin dorm room he quickly drew the curtains around his bed so his peers would not disturb him and opened his bare trunk. Nervously he wondered what sort of things he would need for the holiday. There was another Hogsmede trip before Christmas but Severus had no money to buy new things and he worried about the impression he would make on the Malfoys. Mr Malfoy was obviously a wizard of very high standing and apparently Lucius, though only two years out of high school, was also doing pretty well for himself.

Lying on the bed and closing his eyes tightly to prevent them from crying he cursed his already cursed family. It wasn't his fault his father drunk away all the families money. The hopeless muggle couldn't hold down a job for longer than a month and with all the fighting in the house it was little wonder that Severus' mother was driven to suicide.

Pulling open his potions text he tried to read through his cloudy eyes to prevent himself from full out crying. Halfway through reading a section on the Auxtiris Potion his thoughts drifted back to the Malfoys.

He wondered what it would be like to be a Malfoy. To have prestige and power and people fawning over you like you were royalty. He and his mother aught to have had that. The Princes, his mother's family, were purebloods back as far as paper and quill. She had told him about them, most of the family was lost during the Grindawald war fighting on both sides, but they were respectable enough. Why she would ever fall for an ugly muggle like Severus' father he would never understand. If only he could have been a Prince. He wouldn't need to have a dodgy second hand text book, he wouldn't need to constantly prove himself, he wouldn't have to worry about the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and he wouldn't own graying socks and robes that didn't fit.

Severus knew what he wanted. He wanted to be recognized for his intelligence, like his mother never was. He wanted to be powerful. To be respected. To have money. To be cared for. And with a bitterness that didn't belong to one of his age, he knew that he would do anything to achieve it. Severus became committed to his new goals and flipping through the pages of the text book while he fashioned himself a new name. Kicking off his shoes and not bothering to change he pulled the covers to his chin and tossed the text book to the ground.

It fell open and there in his untidy scrawl were the freshly written words "The Half Blood Prince."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Pass me that dragons blood."

"But, this is _my_ dragons blood Severus."

"Just pass the damn vial woman!"

Chapter Six

"_He isn't coming," Severus remarked as they waited at the Christmas table. It was the last Christmas he had with his mother._

"_He'll be here," she insisted. The Snape's were not very well off but Eileen Snape had spent all week preparing the ultimate Christmas lunch. Tobias Snape had probably spent the week down at the pub, the mill had laid off most of the staff the month before Christmas. _

_His mother once again walked around the table checking and rechecking that everything was perfect should anything be out of place to upset him. Severus grew restless and reached for the ham. His mother slapped him with a fork. _

"_Wait for your father!"_

_Ignoring her he put the food on his plate angrily and started stuffing it in his face while she stared at him open mouthed. Suddenly, she started to cry. The sight of it unnerved Severus completely._

_Severus dropped his fork momentarily stunned. She never cried. She would yell and scream, even when his father hit her she still wouldn't cry. Afterward, she would always reach out, arms ready to hold Tobias while he cried on the shoulders he had bruised and muttered his useless apologies. But she never cried. _

"_For Merlin's Sake mother, stop that bloody blabbering," he said, perhaps a little too harshly. He wanted desperately for her to stop as each tear tore at his soul. "I don't know why you got your hopes up, he always wrecks everything."_

_She snapped at him, "Don't you dare talk about your father like that."_

"_Well," Severus argued getting to his feet, "he does. And you just put up with it and then you make me suffer the consequences. Well, screw him!"_

"_Sit back down!"_

"_To hell with it mother," he yelled pushing his chair over and stomping toward the exit._

"_Severus!" she shouted barely in control of her voice. "Come back here at once!"_

_She was crying again and Severus wanted so desperately to go but couldn't make himself leave the room._

"_Get a grip," he said much softer this time, standing over her and handing her a napkin so she could wipe her face. "Mum please, let's not go through this again. We don't need him, we can leave."_

"_No," she whispered, "I can't."_

"_We have magic," Severus argued, "he'll never hurt us again."_

"_No Severus. I don't think I can live without him. I love him."_

_Severus gritted his teeth, "what about me? Do you love me? What about what I want?"_

_His voice came out louder than he had intended and he noticed his mother was shaking beneath him. He glanced at the fist he had slammed on the table as if it had acted of its own accord. He stepped back quickly as she pushed past him._

"_Mum," he begged chasing after her but before he had gotten up the stairs he heard her bedroom door slam._

"_Please Mum," he begged, "I would never. You know I would never. Please come back out. I'll wait for him. We can have Christmas Dinner together as a family."_

_She had come down the next day and acted like nothing had happened. Tobias hadn't made it home until the New Year. He was drunk and left as soon as he could steal some money from Eileen. After watching that Severus decided to stop speaking to his mother completely. His fathers weakness was disgusting, his mothers unforgivable. _

_The rest of the holiday was spent in silence. When Severus left to catch the train back to school he didn't say goodbye to his mother. He would regret it for the rest of his life. _

"So, no brothers then," Lily Potter said, as if they were in the middle of a conversation instead of halfway through a difficult potion.

"Must be a bit lonely at Christmas, my sister is pretty annoying but we really get into Christmas at my house. My dad wrote me and said he's got the tree already. Can you believe it? I'm making some special magical decorations that change colour without electricity. You can have one if you want. They're pretty neat."

"Defiantly not," Severus replied wiping his brow and trying unsuccessfully to do his potion with his back to her.

"I've asked for a silver cauldron this year so I can start brewing some cretasis based potions but I don't think I'll get it. My parents can't get into Diagon Alley and aren't very good with owl order even though I sent them the ad. What are you getting for Christmas?"

"I've asked for a new Potions Partner," he muttered and she laughed.

"Oh, Severus, you're so funny! You better be really good then!"

"Looks like you two have finished first again," said Professor Slughorn who had been making his way through the classroom and stopped at their table just as Severus had put down his last ingredient. "Excellent, excellent! Five points each. And as a Friday afternoon treat you can leave early."

Severus quickly packed up his potions kit. He was glad to be out of there. The first thing he planned on doing was going to sleep, he was so exhausted because he had spent every spare second of the last two weeks doing the other Slytherins homework for pocket money. Tomorrow was the last Hogsmede weekend before Christmas and he desperately had to do his shopping.

"Severus, wait up," the annoying Gryffindor called as she chased through the dungeons.

"Yes?" he asked fixing her with one of his glares.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Hogsmede tomorrow. Maybe I could see you there?" she stuttered.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" he snapped.

"Suggesting? I just thought it would be nice. I wasn't asking you out on a date or anything. There is no need to be so snappish with me."

"Stupid girl. What are your motives? Did Potter put you up to this? Or did you think I desired your company? Are you taking pity on me? Because I don't need it. In case you haven't noticed Evans there is a war starting and it doesn't dwell to confront Slytherins in the dungeons."

"Honestly Severus, can't I just try to be your friend. Not everyone is out to get you _and_ in case _you_ haven't noticed James has really grown up this year. I thought you had too but obviously if you are buying into this house business than I'm sorry I asked you."

"That house business will keep you alive Evans."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm not going to start ignoring my friends to position myself better in this racist society."

Her self righteousness was infuriating. He gripped her wrist suddenly and pushed her against the dungeon wall. Her green eyes widened quickly and for a moment Severus was thrilled he had been able to scare her.

"We were never friends, we will never be friends. Do you understand me Evans?"

She was straining underneath the vice grip of his hands. Her green eyes locked with his and he was suddenly repulsed by himself. Lurching backward he let go so suddenly that she fell to the ground.

"Get out of here Evans," he muttered, and she scrambled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Could I borrow the….oh, never mind."

**Chapter Seven**

Severus luckily didn't run into Lily at Hogsmede. He got his shopping done quickly, a pair of dress robes and potions ingredients, before hurrying back to school so he could use the potions laboratory.

When Slughorn entered the labs later that evening he looked surprised to see Severus but not unhappy. He let some of his advanced students use the labs to practice. The professor walked over and looked at the potions Severus was brewing.

"Euphoria Elixir, very good Severus. And, is that Felix Felicis?"

"Yes sir," Severus replied, "I bought the ingredients in Hogsmede."

"You know I don't let students brew potions that aren't in the syllabus, Severus. That's a very tricky potion and the brewing is quite dangerous. Slowly now," he instructed. The professor didn't look too upset though and he watched Severus finish the potion perfectly.

"They are Christmas presents sir. Would you like a some?"

"Oho, I wouldn't say no to that young man. Rather Slytherin way of you to sneak out of punishment," the Professor smiled, taking the vial that Severus had stretched out to him. "Of course, I had some when I was twenty-four. One of the best days of my life. However, it can be quite dangerous to drink the potion all the time. And, if taken in excess it is quite dangerous."

"Yes, I've heard you become rather Gryffindor."

"Oho!" the professor chortled again. "Very well then. Just make sure you clean up when you're finished. I'll be in my office marking papers if I can help you with anything else."

The professor moved to the door and then paused for a moment. "Just out of curiosity who will be the lucky receiver of this gift?"

"I'm heading to the Malfoys this Christmas."

The professor nodded slowly, "Malfoy Snr and I are quite good friends. Be sure to mention that I passed my Christmas wishes."

"Will do sir," Severus replied, and he got back to bottling his potions. As busy as he was at the potions bench he missed the flash of concern that crossed the professor's face when he closed the door behind him.

The last five days of school passed more quickly than Severus had imagined. Lily Evans had not spoken to him in potions during that week and Severus would not admit it but he found he missed the repartee, the silence after all this time unnerved him, so much so that he had botched up his last potion. Luckily the Professor put it down to the excitement of the holidays and let the whole class off with revision.

The train back to London at Christmas time was always filled with over excited students and Severus found it difficult to find a compartment where students were sitting on their seats instead of standing on them.

He finally found a seat with the Black sisters.

"Severus, you look nice today," said Andromeda, who appeared to be in a much nicer mood than she had been for sometime.

Severus, not used to compliments simply fidgeted with his new black and green robes, and sat in the corner hoping to escape notice of the rest of the people in the compartment.

"Here," Narcissa instructed stilling his hands from his fidgeting. She tied a green ribbon around his long hair pulling it back from his face in a style Severus was not used to. "It matches your robes."

"Very spiffing," said Regulas as he stuffed Pumpkin Pasties into his mouth.

The ride passed quite quickly and Severus and the Blacks, minus Sirius, had played host to a swarm of people who had dropped by wishing them a merry Christmas. Each person had also greeted Severus and he found he was quite excited about the upcoming holiday.

Lucius was there to meet him at the platform. Although Lucius didn't comment on his robes Severus could see that he was quite impressed as he helped the younger Slytherin with his case.

The two portkeyed to the Malfoy Manor and Severus tried not to stare at the opulence of it. Not for the first time Severus wished that he were a Malfoy. Mr Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy were very polite to Severus and asked him a lot of questions about his schooling. He didn't feel out of place at all and quite enjoyed the first days with Lucius who took him to a Quidditch match and last minute Christmas shopping at Diagon Alley.

Severus woke up on Christmas day quite nervous as there were several others visiting the manor for Christmas. He checked that the presents he had made and got a second year to wrap were still tucked safe in his bag. Getting dressed into his new robes again, since his arrival he had been wearing his school robes, he hurried down when he heard Lucius shout for him.

"Come on!" Lucius shouted, "There are presents!"

Severus settled in a chair furthest from the family as he watched as the Malfoys sit around their Christmas tree exchanging presents. Lucius was opening his presents with the enthusiasm of a twelve year old. Severus almost forgot he was there until Lucius threw a present at him.

He looked down at the beautiful wrapping.

"Come on then," coaxed Lucius. Severus opened the box and saw a beautiful silver scale set.

"Wow, it's amazing."

"It's to go with this silly," Lucius laughed, and handed him a finely crafted Silver Cauldron. Severus turned it in his hands gently looking at it with rapture. The lip of the cauldron had a design of Slytherin House and his name written in an elegant script.

Not knowing how to respond without breaking down Severus hastily passed Lucius the gift he had made for him.

Lucius ripped the paper off eagerly and then pulled out the potion. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were also watching the shining gold potion as Lucius turned it left and right admiring it for a second before asking Severus brightly, "It's great! What is it?"

Severus laughed, "It's Felix Felicis."

"Excellent…..what's that?"

"Liquid luck," Mr Malfoy replied impressed. "Very expensive so stop twirling it around Lucius."

"Did you make it?" Mrs Malfoy asked politely.

"Yes."

"Nonsense," Mr Malfoy replied, "it is a very complicated potion. Beyond the ability of a sixth year."

Severus bristled but was saved from answering by Lucius.

"Oh father, I'd believe him. I watched Severus brew Vertisirum when he was in his third year."

Mr Malfoy look impressed, his eyes calculating, "It's a pity you couldn't have helped Lucius with his potion scores."

Lucius didn't look embarrassed, instead he merely chuckled. "You think _he_ will be impressed then?"

"Guess we will find out at lunch," Mr Malfoy answered.

"He's coming?" exclaimed Mrs Malfoy and Lucius - Lucius eagerly and Mrs Malfoy with some panic as she called loudly for a house elf. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

She hurried off with the elves in tow.

"Lucius, clean up this Christmas wrapping," instructed Mr Malfoy. "I had better get ready myself."

Lucius waved his wand a few times to banish the wrapping and ensure the room was tidy.

"Who's coming?" asked Severus at the sight of the rapid departure of Lucius parents and the urgency it evoked.

"Just the Blacks."

Severus considered this for a moment; surely the family's arrival wouldn't have created such a stir. Lucius was watching him with a broad smile increasing Severus' suspicion.

"Is that all?" Severus asked politely.

"My father's brothers' family will be here too..." Lucius tapped his chin as if he was recalling something, "And now that you mention it there will be someone else. Someone I have been meaning to introduce to you."

Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly refusing to ask another question and humor Lucius.

Lucius gave instantly, pulling Severus into his confidence and gamely smirking at Severus' discomfort.

"Lord Voldemort will be here too."

XXXXXXXX

Author Notes – Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I am having a great time with Severus so I hope you don't mind the teasing chapters. Sara, I would love it if you wanted to translate the story into Spanish! I tried to send you a message but it got rejected. Email me at elysia.snape if you are still interested and I can send you the chapters of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I don't normally have author's notes but there are quite a few characters in this scene so I thought I'd have some explanations. I was planning on having this at the bottom because I didn't want to give elements of the chapter away but I figure you can skip this if you like or read it? I won't know.

Guests for Christmas:  
Lucius Malfoy  
Abraxas Malfoy (Lucius' father, referred to as Mr Malfoy)  
Lucretia Malfoy (Lucius' mother, referred to as Mrs Malfoy)  
Arcturus Malfoy (Lucius' grandfather)  
Thurkell Malfoy (Lucius' uncle, brother of Abraxas)  
Belvina Malfoy (Lucius' aunt, wife of Thurkell)  
Rebelina Malfoy (Lucius' 1st cousin, daughter of Thurkell and Belvina)  
Cygnus Black (Sirius' uncle)  
Druella Black (Sirius' Aunt and Lucretia's cousin)  
Andromeda Black (Cygnus and Druella's daughter)  
Narcissa Black (Cygnus and Druella's daughter)  
Bellatrix Black (Cygnus and Druella's daughter)  
Voldemort (You-Know-Who, heehee)

Lucius' parents are referred to as Mr and Mrs Malfoy because that is how Severus sees them, even though there are several other Malfoy's in this chapter. I will outline the guests here so hopefully there won't be any confusion.

**The Half Blood Prince**

"Snivellus."

"Mudblood."

**Chapter Eight**

Severus only had minutes to get ready before guests started to arrive. He got into his dress robes and tried several times to tie the ribbon Narcissa had given him. He ended up letting his hair fall long about his face, throwing the ribbon to the floor in frustration.

"Severus?" Lucius called, sticking his head into the room where Severus was getting hastily finishing up.

"Yes," Severus replied scowling and snapping his trunk shut.

"My uncle's here come on."

Severus followed Lucius as he leapt down the stairs. At the landing were Lucius' parents greeting another family warmly.

"Severus," exclaimed Lucius' mother, "this is Thurkell Malfoy, his wife Belvina and their daughter Rebelina."

"Call me Turk," said Lucius' uncle, stretching out his hand. The man had the same blonde hair as the rest of the Malfoy men and a neatly trimmed blonde beard. Severus looked at him for a moment before remembering his manners.

He grasped Turk's hand a bit late and shook it limply before turning around to greet Belvina.

"Severus is a friend of Lucius' from school," Mrs Malfoy was explaining. "Rebelina goes to Durmstrang she'd be in about your year Severus, you'll have a lot to talk about."

Mrs Malfoy and Belvina walked arm in arm into the lounge room while the Malfoy brothers spoke.

Rebelina looked much older than Severus and not at all kind. She glared at the boys, Lucius punched her lightly on the shoulder which only caused her glare to deepen.

"Rebs," Lucius greeted animatedly.

"Lucy," she replied waspish. Severus grinned at the nickname. "So, who else is coming?"

"Aren't I company enough?" asked Lucius.

"Merlin, no."

Rebelina snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared. Severus had heard of house-elves but he had never seen one before. He tried not to stare at it's large eyes. The elf was only two feet tall with floppy ears and a white cloth to cover a brown and grey gangly body.

"Hang this up," she ordered dumping her cloak and scarf on the floor, "bring me some coffee and a slice of cake."

The tasks were down with a snap of the house-elf's fingers and it then disappeared with another pop. Rebelina, satisfied, pushed past the boys and went into one of the drawing rooms to have her snack.

"Charming girl," muttered Severus as she left the room.

Lucius chuckled, "be careful, she has a temper nastier than yours."

Severus and Lucius joined the adults in the lounge room. Severus watched as they all talked animatedly about their lives. The Malfoys, it seemed, didn't work so they were embroiled in all sorts of exciting travels and political mayhem. What's more is they often involved Severus in the conversation. The conversation was kept light and shortly the arrival of the Black Family was another scene of friendly welcomes.

Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix had arrived with their parents, Cygnus and Druella. Severus found it hard to hear of the exuberant cries of the household.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Abraxas where is your father?"

"Where's Rebelina got too?"

"Narcissa, beautiful as always."

"Oh, just dump them on the floor. Perhaps we can move into the dining room."

Amid all the commotion Lucius' grandfather walked through the door. The old man looked terrifying with electric silver hair, a thick black cape and a long cane topped with a carved silver serpent head. He was shouting something offensive as Lucius' father tried to calm him down and walk him through to the dining room.

"Severus," Narcissa cried pushing through the crowd and hugging the stringy Slytherin. "Isn't this great, we're all here for Christmas!"

Severus didn't get to reply though as Narcissa and the other girls went off in search of Rebelina. As suddenly as all the activity had began the witches and wizards had dispersed leaving Severus alone in the landing.

He looked around nervously considering whether he ought to go look for Lucius or stay put until someone called him. He didn't fancy running into all the girls alone.

He stood there uncomfortably for a few moments before the front door was opened. There stood a tall man, he had short well kept black hair and quick eyes. But the most disconcerting thing was the amount of power the man seemed to radiate.

Severus stared, mouth agape.

The man stepped inside and spotted Severus immediately. His eyes turned on Severus and seemed to look straight into his inside.

"You must be Severus," the man greeted. "Lucius has told me a lot about you."

"Lord Voldemort," Severus whispered, bowing his head.

Next Update…………….Tomorrow!


End file.
